I'm Sorry
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: She watched and saw her mate standing over her unmoving cold naked body with his eyes bleeding red. "...Why Sesshomaru" she said softly letting a few tears fall before blackness took over her. How did this come to be? What did she do to recieve such a punishment? Rated for language and sexual content.
1. Why

Her body remained unmoving as blood seeped through her virgin ass after being assaulted so brutally and without mercy. His eyes remained red with anger as he gazed down upon the woman he took as a mate 500 years ago. He left her in the dark cold room as h retired to his study's not even caring if his mate would even be able to walk. He closed the door behind but because of his hearing he was able to catch what she whispered as her tears dropped silently.

"…Why Sesshomaru"

_**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*A little Earlier~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****_

_Sesshomaru had just come home from work and was furious._

'_The audacity of that woman' his inner demon was enraged as he slammed the door to their mansion shut. His eyes were flicking back and fourth but eve Sesshomaru was too furious to fight back. Soon his eyes were bleeding a deadly red as his stripes became rough._

"_Sesshomaru love what is wrong" he looked up and they saw their beautiful loving mate standing midway up the stairs._

"_Sesshomaru please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help" she said softly as she put a gentle hand to his cheek only to be slapped away._

"_No just leave me be Kagome" he growled warningly going to his study._

_Kagome being the loving and warm type was also feisty as hell and stubborn. She hated seeing her love so disgruntled and it hurts knowing he thinks there's nothing she could do._

_She did not heed his warning as she followed behind and stood in front of his study._

"_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME BE BITCH" he growled in anger making his home shake and the servants cower._

"_I want to help my mate" she said gently but sternly._

_His eyes bled red as an evil smirk played onto his mouth._

'_So the disobedient bitch wants to help' his beats thought darkly looking at his prey._

"_Come bitch" he ordered as he roughly grabbed her wrist pulling her to their bed chambers. He slammed the door shut._

"_You will learn to obey your alpha bitch" before she could blink they were both naked and she was on her hands and knees._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH" she let out a blood curdling scream when he entered so roughly and without warning._

"_You will learn your place bitch and listen to this ones words the first time given" he growled with every thrust. He could feel her blood on his cock as he pounded into her._

"_Please my Lord have mercy" she cried out in pain but he wasn't listening._

"_No I want to hear your cries and howls of anguish maybe next time you would think twice before disobeying your lord" he snarled._

"_please stop" she sobbed almost choking on her on tears._

_This wasn't her mate. Never had he done this to her. Never had he punished her for anything._

_Sesshomaru paid no mind as he took her for about 20 minutes. He pulled out quickly and cleaned himself off. He put on his silk loose pajama bottoms. He looked at the body that laid unmoving and shivered from the cold air._

_He made his way to the door and left for his study closing the door behind him._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"…Why Sesshomaru" was all he could bare to say as she cried silently before everything went black.

_**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A little Earlier With Sesshomaru*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_Sesshomaru is the CEO of a major cooperation and had the title of the most ruthless cold uncaring business man out there. He was always the first to arrive and last to leave. As he locked up his office for the night and caught scent of a familiar scent._

_His eyes flashed red with anger before going back to normal._

'_What is that bitch doing here' his beast growled._

'_This Sesshomaru does not know but he will find out' he growled as he headed to one of the recently vacant offices._

"_What are you doing here wench" he growled coldly. What he saw what was on the other side he was disgusted beyond words._

_The office was dark with vanilla scented candles as the only source of light with soft music playing the background. White rose petals were laid out everywhere, but what really had his stomach churning was the fact that the wind demoness Kagura was standing naked in the middle of the room with a red rose in her hand,_

"_I thought I fired you vermin" he seethed._

_He hated this woman. Even back then she was after him and damn she was persistent. He was mated and loves his mate and wife with everything he has. He will never throw that away especially for some urchin who prides herself at the illusion that she was the most wanted woman in Japan._

"_Oh come now Sesshomaru you can't say that you're not a little turned on by this" she said seductively slowly making her way to him._

"_I want you off my property or "he was cut off when she jumped him and claimed his lips. His beast was livid as well he._

_She pulled away but soon fear took over seeing his eyes bleeding red._

"_Sessh" _

"_DIE "he said darkly before throwing her off then slashing her body with his claws. Death was immediate._

_He growled before spitting the taste of that vile woman out his mouth._

_He left the body there and will have it removed in the morning. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_


	2. Realization

Sesshomaru groaned when the morning light hit his face. He had a searing headache from the night before, it was a complete daze. All he could remember was becoming furious then everything went black.

He looked around and saw that he was in his office at the mansion.

He stood and walked out to find his mate but as soon as he opened the door he was nearly knocked out by the scent of blood and tears.

'_KAGOME'_ he thought frantically running to their chambers.

"KAGOME" he growled seeing his lover on the ground knocked out and in obvious pain.

"JAKEN" he roared out. Not a second later did the toad came scurrying in. Fear was evident in his scent but Sesshomaru paid no mind.

"GET THE HEALERES NOW" he ordered.

"Y-Yes my Lord" he said before running out like cat from hell.

He looked down disheveled at the woman in his arms. How did this happen? He thought in anger that someone actually got past him and did this to his mate.

2 minutes later 2 woman came in and saw their lady lying on the bed unconscious.

"Fix her or die" he seethed with venom before leaving them to their work.

He closed the door and saw Jaken still n the hallway.

"Explain" he ordered "who did this to my mate"

Jaken looked up wide eyed in confusion but still wreaked of fear.

"My Lord you do not remember" he asked.

Sesshomarus' only response was a snarl filled with malice making the imp jump out of his skin.

"L-Last night my Lord came home angry with his beast taking control" he said cowering "my lady came down with intentions of soothing my lords nerves" he said praying to all Kamis that he will connect the dots without him having to spell it out for him.

Sesshomaru stood there with his hard expression unfazed but in his mind he was railing back and fourth.

All he could remember was little bits and pieces of it, like Kaguras' seduction attempts and after that his beast took over.

'_WHAT HAPPENED'_ Sesshomaru roared inwardly at his beast hearing it whimper knowing it did something without his knowledge.

He must have been furious to the point to where his beast took over completely making Sesshomaru not remember a thing.

'_**M-Mate was being defiant' **_his beast tried explaining. Even his beast was in ruins. He couldn't come to actually say what happened. So he showed his master exactly what occurred from the beginning with Kagura to the end with Kagome.

'_YOU DID THAT TO OUR MATE YOU FUCKIN BASTARD IF YOU WERENT PART OF ME I WOULD COME IN THERE AND CASTRATE YOU'_ Sesshomaru was beyond furious but stayed in control this time.

His beast remained quiet as it whimpered in his cage.

'_Kagome'_ he thought heartbroken _'what have I done'_


	3. Beast Returns

It's been a little over a week and Sesshomaru refused to leave his mates' side. He was the owner of his company so he could as he pleased. He was so depressed at what he did to his beloved onna. He made sure no one disturbed them unless he called for them.

He was sitting at her side holding her hand. He knew she will be in a great deal of pain when she wakes. He thanked all the Kamis' above that he mated her making her demon. If she was human she would have died instantly.

His head snapped up hearing her groan. She was waking up.

Kagome laid there in pain as she slowly came back to reality. Her eyes began to open as her memories flooded back into then tears began to shed.

'_Why' _she thought remembering what took place. Her eyes opened completely and she was immediately struck with fear. There next to her was the man she thought loved him staring down at her with love, concern, heartbreak, and worry evident in his golden pools.

"Kagome" she heard him say. She could hear the hurt and self hate in his voice but she couldn't bring herself to care, she was terrified.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating off his beautiful wife and mate and it made his heart ache knowing he deserved her reaction.

"I am greatly sorry love. I was not in my rights state of mind and I am deeply sincerely sorry for what I caused you" he said sincerely letting a tear escape, but what she said next made him want to die.

"No it is my fault my Lord. I did not heed your words and disobeyed, but I promise to never defy my Lord again" she said quietly trying not shed tears in front of him fearing that he may see her even weaker then she already is.

"Kagome no please do not say such lies. You did nothing wrong to deserve such a punishment" he begged holding her hand to his heart. It was racing like hell.

She tried getting up but she went down feeling the pain take over 10 fold.

"No my Lord I will do it. I wish not to bother you with such a trivial burden as walking" Kagome said.

She would make sure never to anger him like she did the other night. They may live in the present but she remembered how all the other Ladies acted with their Lords back in feudal terms. They were the care takers of their pups, care taker of the house, and they were to be seen and never heard unless instructed by their mates'.

Sesshomaru watched in agony when she rejected his help, determined not to anger him.

"No it is of no burden to this one" he said quietly reaching for her gently.

He hated himself. As soon as he made contact with her, her fear increased, but this wasn't about him and his feelings. He will dedicate all eternity to getting his mate back.

Kagome felt so helpless and undeserving knowing she will need help till she regains her strength.

He carried her to their private bathroom. He held her gently in one arm and used the other to fill their tub with water. He sat her in gently.

"Thank You My Lord, but I will do the rest I do not wish to take you away from your work" she said softly reaching for the soap but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist but it wasn't rough just gentle enough to make her cease her advances.

His head hung low in shame knowing his mate was terrified to even have him touch her let alone bathing her. That was one of their favorite activities together.

"No" he whispered softly. She could see the tears falling.

"No please do not use my title" he knew what she was doing.

She was trying to become one of the other Ladies. She was trying to act like her title but that's not what he wanted. He wanted his Kagome back. The carefree, happy, opinionated, selfless, stubborn, caring, warm mate back. He didn't want some clone who aimed to please their partner. If he wanted some woman that didn't have a thought of their own then he would have mated one of the thousands of demonesses that threw themselves at him constantly.

"I took time off from work to be with you and help whenever need be. I do not mind at all love. I want to do this. Please let me help" he said softly looking down at the ground.

"As you wish my—I mean Sesshomaru" she said quietly letting a tear escape her. She tried to wipe it away before it fell but Sesshomaru softly took her face in his hand and softly kissed it away. Everything was quiet as he bathed her. He would try to make conversation but she would only say things that she thought he would want to hear.

He took her out and dried her off before dressing her. He called for one of the servants to bring breakfast up.

They sat together in their chambers and ate quietly.

Sesshomaru feared that he most likely lost his mate for good to the empty woman beside him but no matter how long it takes he will get his Kagome back even if it kills him.

They finished and Sesshomaru took her out the garden in the back.

They sat in the gazebo under the shade and watched as their two youngest pups played.

Sakura and Tenshi were twins.

Sakura has Sesshomarus' hair but with black tips. She had his crescent moon and a single magenta stripe on both cheeks. She was more of a free spirit like her mother but always thought things through like her father.

Tenshi had her mothers' hair but silver streaks. She also bared the symbol of his house and had stripes like her sister. But unlike her sister she had her mothers' beautiful blue eyes. She was more of the shy but laid back type.

'_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT'_ Sesshomaru growled at his beast. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be in this situation.

'_**Beast wants to speak with mate' **_his beast asked quietly.

'_HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND DO WISH TO TRAUMATIZE HER FUTHER' _Sesshomaru growled.

'_Please master beast will make everything better'_ his beast really missed their mate. It hurt even him at seeing what has happened because of him.

Sesshomaru sat their thinking it over. He knows he will never let that damn thing take control again especially around his mate and pups.

'_**Please mate must know beast is greatly sorry'**_ his beats begged.

'_You will have no more than 5 minutes with her nor will you take over. I will be very much aware of what is going on and if she as so much as shies away you will be locked up not ever getting the feel of our mate again. Am I understood'_ it was not a bargain but an order.

'_**Yes Master'**_ his beats whimpered.

"Mate" his beats said. His heart ached seeing her jump in terror. She was never afraid of him before even when he used to kill her for traveling with his brother.

"Mate" he purred softly slowly reaching out for her and gently grasped her hand bringing it to his cheek.

'_Oh no'_ Kagome thought petrified seeing that his beats was back _'what did I do this time' _she thought as the tears began to over flow making her sob uncontrollably.

"Mate" his beats purred again leaning into her palm "beast is sorry for his behavior and taking anger out on mate. Beast feels terrible for what he did" he said sincerely.

"Beast was not upset with mate but with Kagura" he admitted. After she began to calm down a little he began to explain to her he was so angry from the beginning to end and made sure to include that never in his life would he have done what he did to her and that he is sincerely and beyond sorry.

By know he was on one knee looking up at her from her seat on the bench.

"Beast loves mate greatly. Mate is the best thing to ever happen to me and master. Mate loves us for us and not for wealth or title. Mate blessed us with great pups and love. Beast and master misses mate smile, laugh, care and touch. Beast and master wishes for old mate back" he pleaded. Though it was the beast speaking tears began to show from his eyes.

"Please bring mate back to us" were his last words before going back to his cage letting Sesshomaru take over.

"Kagome" he said softly.

"I..I" she sobbed "I love you and your beast and I forgive you" she cried jumping into his arms with whatever strength she could muster up.

Sesshomaru held her close as he let her cry into his chest.

"Shhh" he soothed softly gently rubbing her back "I love you Kagome and I am greatly sorry for the pain"

"Let's just forget please" she said softly calming down "Let's just put it behind us" she whispered. Before he could agree she kissed his lips softly but it was filled with so much emotion.

He held her close and lovingly never wanting to let go.

"I love you my beautiful mate" he whispered brushing his lips across her.

"I love you too my loving mate"


End file.
